Friends of Mine
"Friends of Mine" is a song by Duran Duran, released on the band's debut album ''Duran Duran'' by Capitol-EMI on the 15 June 1981. About the song Written by Duran Duran, the song was produced by Colin Thurston and recorded during December 1980 at EMI's Manchester Square Studios in London, UK. A demo track was made on the 8 December, which is available on the ''Duran Duran: Special Editions'' album released in 2010. The BBC recorded "Friends of Mine" on 16 January 1981 for the Richard Skinner Sessions radio show to be aired at a later date. Duran Duran also performed the track on the BBC Saturday morning TV show Multi-Coloured Swap Shop that aired on 27 February 1981 in the UK. The band performed the song during ''The Careless Memories Tour'' in 1981. A bootleg recording from the tour is available on the ''Chichester '81'' album. Other appearances Albums: *''Blondie Support 82: New Jersey'' *''Chichester '81'' *[[Live at Hammersmith '82!|''Live at Hammersmith '82!]] *[[Decadent Durantics|''Decadent Durantics]] *''EMI Demos, Old Grey Whistle Test, Off The Record'' *''Classic In Concert'' *''Sound of Thunder'' *''Religion'' *''Khanada'' *''BBC College Concert'' *''Live In N.Y. City Nov. 1984'' *''Duran Duran: Cornwall, UK'' *''Two For The Show'' *''In Person'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Lyrics Friends of mine They said they were friends of mine Said they were passing time More like a waste of time Close the door I said close the door I've told you twice before What are you waiting for Georgie Davies is comin' out No more heroes we twist and shout Oh no not me I'm not too late And I know that I'm not taking anymore Rocky Picture has lost his gun Leave him out now hes having fun Oh no not me I'm not too late And I know that I'm not waiting any more (hey hey) Silly lies, don't have to advertise When will you realize, I'm sick of you alibis It's running cold, the waters running cold I thinks its time you were told I think you're growing old Georgie Davies is comin' out No more heroes we twist and shout Oh no not me I'm not to late And I know that I'm not waiting anymore Rocky Picture has lost his gun Leave him out now he's having fun Oh no not me I'm not to late And I know that I'm not taking anymore (hey hey) I See you smile Pictures on the wall there all Friends of mine See you standing round the back Friends of mine Think yourself Lucky(!) Friends of mine Said they were friends of mine They were just wasting time Out on the dotted line (Ahahahah) Money's gone (gone gone) I've known it all along Why don't ya say I'm wrong? Why don't they drop the bomb? Georgie Davies is comin' out No more heroes we twist and shout Oh no not me I'm not to late And I lnow that I'm not waiting anymore Rocky Picture's thrown away his gun Leave him out now he's having fun Oh no not me I'm not to late And I know that I'm not taking anymore What'cha doing friends of mine Holding back now Friends of mine I've always heard you calling...(calling calling calling) See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs